


Don't Say Anything

by radioactive_pizza



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Breakup, Depressed Luke, M/M, i'm shit at tags, may be triggering, tired to post this earlier but it only posted half of the shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactive_pizza/pseuds/radioactive_pizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>// the one where Michaels tour life is ruining his love life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say Anything

"Thank you so much Las Vegas! You guys have been absolutely amazing tonight! I uh- I have one more song for you guys tonight, thanks for coming.. It really means a lot to me."

-

"You did amazing, Mike!"

"Thanks, Feldy!" Michael laughed as he passed his guitar to some sound guy. John swung his arm up and around Michael's shoulder, walking all the way back to the dressing rooms. On their short walk they talked about a few things that happened during the concert, John praised his saying that this was probably his best one yet.

After talking to everyone hanging out in his dressing room, he finally got to take a quick shower and wash away all the sweat from tonight. He let himself forget about everything that happened and was about to happen again tomorrow, and in that moment he felt not so stressed out about everything going on for this tour.

When he finally finished his shower he got dressed in a a random tee and some sweatpants. He made his way out of the arena through the back exit.

There were still a few fans out there hoping to get pictures with him and of course Michael didn't turn them down. He would never want to dissapoint any of his fans so he does everything in his will to make sure they are happy, even if he's being drained more and more every second he stands there taking pictures and signing autographs, almost passing out from exhaustion. He finally got to everyone and big them all a goodbye before climbing into the sweet comfort of his tour bus.

Incoming call from: Baby Boy

"Hey babe, what's up?" Michael asked as he got settled in his bunk. He could hear movement on the other side of the phone before a voice appeared.

"Um.. nothing, I just wanted to--to talk..." He heard his voice whisper back.

"Oh, alright... It's pretty late, shouldn't you be in bed?"Michael asked as he slid under his covers.

"I couldn't really sleep much..."

"--and why is that?"

"I think you know why, Michael." Luke quickly replied as he took a deep breath, trying to not get so worked up.

"Don't get pissy on me Luke." Michael said trying to defend himself.

"Well you act like all this isn't messing with our relationship!"

"What do you mean 'all of this' ?"

"You know what I mean! This! You being away all the time..."

"Well I'm sorry that I have a job Luke... Someone has to pay the bills." Michael shot back as his eyebrows scrunched together, a frown tugging onto his face. Meanwhile the boy on the other side of the line was biting his lip in anger before answering back.

"You act like I'm not providing anything for us! I work Michael; I get money, I provide my own food. So don't act like I'm dependent on your stupid money!" The blonde shot back. Every passing second anger pulsated through his body. How dare Michael say that he was dependent on his money. Yes, Michael helped pay rent for the shitty ass apartment he put him in to get him out of his mothers but Luke paid for all the utility bills, with his hard earned money.

Michael's inside of his cheeks were being bitten raw, trying not to cut Luke off in the middle of his ridiculous statement. The more he seemed to talk the more worked up he got.

"Well if you don't depend on my "stupid money", then have fun living with your mother again! Because I'm the one who pays for the damn apartment you live in!"

"Living with my mother would be better than living in this shitty apartment anyways!" Luke screamed into the phone, gripping it so tight that his knuckles were turning white and he felt as if his phone was going to crumble in his hand.

"I'M TIRED OF BEING ALONE! IM FUCKING TIRED OF LIVING IN THIS APARTMENT STARING AT THE FUCKING WALLS WAITING ALMOST A YEAR FOR YOU TO FINALLY LAY NEXT TO ME, JUST TO HAVE YOU STAY FOR A MONTH AND LEAVE AGAIN!..."

He was finally letting it all out.

His screams were rattling the walls and he was almost certain he'd get a noise complaint by one of his stuck up neighbors, but he just didn't care.

He was physically exhausted feeling like this.

It's like depression just kept crushing into his chest and all he wanted to do was be able to breathe again. He would always sit and just stare. Staring at the pictures of how they used to be. And don't get him wrong, he loved that Michael was living out his dream but they were suppose to do it together. But instead, he's stuck in an apartment barley getting by at his stupid job at target.

"I'm just-- I'm tired of not having a real boyfriend..." The blonde muttered, finally calming down some. His voice cracked and shuddered, tears falling down his red, delicate face.

Michael was speechless so to say. An awful, gut wrenching feeling twisted around in his stomach. He was hurting the love of his life.

"Baby I-..." Michael was going to promise Luke the world. He would fly to the moon for the blonde angel and conquer the stars on his way. But the broken, defeated voice of that same person it him off.

"Just d-don't. Pl-please don't give m-me the promises that thi-s will work when it n-never will." Luke took a shaky breath through his sobs. Desperately he wanted to be held. "I love you. But...But you're b-breaking my heart."

"Luke, please listen to me." Michael begged, his own eyes becoming blurry.

"Good-bye, Michael. Have fun ruling the music industry ." The words cut through Michael like the sharpest of blades. He sat frozen, his mouth hanging open slightly and the phone pressed to his ear long after the line went dead. He had never once felt this kind of pain, because Luke had never hurt him before.

How could he have been so selfish? So blinded by his own dreams to ignore the only thing that's ever truly mattered to him. His love for Luke was worth a thousand famous lifetimes but now it was over, smothered like a pathetically dying flame.

Michael was lost.

-

Luke's days were filled with a reoccurring routine, now. He quit his job and lived with his mom, just as he promised Michael. The younger remained curled up in his bed during the day; crying and crumbling during the night. Black circles rimmed his dimmed baby blue eyes that were blood shot from his lack of sleep.

His stomach would rumble with hunger yet he couldn't find the will to eat. Even his own mother couldn't coax a bit of soup into his cracked lips. Luke was shattered beyond repair.

Hours would drag by where his gaze never once left the chipping paint of his ceiling. He was alive, the only thing keeping him that way was his short heavy breaths.

Luke didn't think it was fair.

Michael was everywhere.

He was on the tv. He was in the articles. He was online. He was even hiding out in the lyrics of Luke's musical escape.

The blonde didn't even get a chance to move on because everywhere he looked, every fucking corner he turned there was something about the boy who broke his heart. There was always something that made the once calming now sickening name sneak into the back of his mind. And it was genuinely driving Luke into the far depths of insanity...


End file.
